Odd
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: Nancy is surprised by a development in Fagin's gang. But she's closer than she think to finding out what it is all about... Dodger/Charley
1. Odd

**Odd**

"Yah righ', Fagin?" asked Nancy as she walked into the room that used to be full of lively boys, but now was only occupied by their ring leader, Fagin.

"Ah, evenin', Nance! Where's Bill?"

"'E's out on a job for you!" cried Nancy.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, 'ow could I forget?" grinned Fagin in a slightly freaky way. Nancy shivered but ignored it as she pulled up a chair next to the fire.

"'Ow's the boys?"

"My dear Nancy, why are those ruff'uns always the first inta ya mind?" chuckled Fagin "Yeh, they've been fine… mostly…"

"Mostly?" Nancy raised an eyebrow and began to warm her hands on the fire. The warmth tingled up her fingertips in a way that Nancy loved so much.

"Dodger's been ill, see. Bad weather an' all. That time a year again. Cold." Muttered Fagin.

"Aw, the poor boy!" Nancy really was sorry to hear of Dodger feeling under the weather, as Dodger had always been such an outgoing and funny character. He made her laugh every time she came around although he also had a staggering amount of cheek and arrogance. Nancy liked that little boy, just as she liked all the others. Dodger wasn't a favourite, as Nancy made sure she didn't chose favourites. After all, each and every one of those boys needed a Mother, and she was the best they had. They were like her children. She wouldn't have a favourite. She loved all from musical little Sam to the non-stop giggler called Charley Bates.

"Yeh, I do 'ope 'e gets be'er soon." agreed Fagin "I mean, 'e always brought 'ome the most loot."

"Suppose evenin's aren't as fun as they used t' be. Wasn't Dodger always the sorta… merry-maker, if ya like…?"

"I guess evenin's are a bit of a drag now. Bit borin'."

"Ain't Charley making up 'is stupid dances or jokes or somein?" asked Nancy. Surely such a bubbly person would not sit by and make no attempt to playing games!

"Na, 'e's not as fulla life either…"

"Not 'im as well!" groaned Nancy. One of her friends was already ill; another one didn't need to be as well!

"Well, the strange thing is, he ain't sneezin' an' coughin' an' goin' hot an' cold an' stuff like Dodger, so 'e can't be sick… but 'e is actin' a bit weird…"

"Hmmm." Nancy though about it for a second. Dodger ill… Charley, his best friend, acting strangely… Wait. Best friend!

"Perhaps 'e's feelin' a bit… ya know… incomplete… Dodger bein' 'is best friend an' all. But now 'e's no longa around. Must be tough, as they've neva really been apart like tha' before."

"Oh but 'e is sorta around!" objected Fagin. "'E's only upstairs! Alrigh' 'e's mostly asleep or not in any state for visitor's but I do let Charley see 'im before 'e goes out t' work everyday. In fact, Charley makes sure he sees 'im… even if 'e is asleep!"

"Wow." Said Nancy "They must be closa than I thought if Charley ain't been 'imself jus' 'cause 'is mates not feelin' very well."

There was silence. Fagin rocked on his breaking rocking chair, staring into the flickering flames of the fire as Nancy sat thoughtfully.

Charley really must care for Dodger, thought Nancy. Really care. It was a little like some sort of soppy romance novel, smiled Nancy. Then she checked herself. This was Dodger and Charley they were talking about! Not a pair of love birds. Or were they merging into the same thing? No. They couldn't be. They were both boys who didn't know a single thing about being in love.

No matter how hard Nancy tried to put that silly thought out of her head, she couldn't quite manage it.

Fagin and Nancy didn't know half the true story of what really was going on in their boy's minds and Nancy was closer than you'd think…


	2. A secret Conversation

**Odd – Part 2 – a secret conversation**

Charley Bates peered round the door. His eyes fell on his sleeping friend, Jack Dawkins. Charley widened the door just enough for him to slip into the room before shutting the door quickly behind himself.

He gazed at Dodger, lying on a make-shift mattress (made from items of clothing) and covered by a single sheet. He had been very ill the last few days, coughing, sneezing and saying he was hot when actually he was shivering like mad.

Charley had noticed that Dodger hadn't quite been himself even before all of that had become apparent. Charley had known it would be coming as his mate hadn't been talking much or thinking straight for about a week. He had lost the thread of what he was saying and started going to bed much earlier. No matter how many times Charley posed the question "You alrigh'?" Dodger insisted he was fine.

And now his mate was desperately miserable and quite sick. Charley wanted to wake him up and talk to him or even laugh with him, just to make him feel a little better. It was the least he could do, not being a doctor. But Charley didn't for he had more common sense than anyone gave him credit for.

Instead, Charley spoke to the Artful Dodger, even if he couldn't hear him.

"Ya know, Jack," he said, "It's been a righ' bore without cha. No fun. I really miss ya. I got no-one t' play cards against now. Well, yeh, alrigh', there's the others but none o' them are quite as much a challenge as you are, Dodge, not even Bobby!

An' then there's goin' on the job. Ain't as easy without cha but I get by. Couple o' close shaves but I got by! Chu'd've liked 'em, chu would've. An' so would I, if only you 'ad been there… but cha weren't. Chu were busy feelin' rotten.

I know you're only upstairs, in this falling down shack of a room, but whenever I come up t' see ya, ya always asleep. Me 'ole day is planned about cha, Jack. I get up, go out t' find breakfast, eat, then come straight up 'ere before the job, like t'day. I'd stay 'ere all day if only Fagin didn't find me.

Fagin says ya wake up about luchtime. He also says ya ask for me. Is that true? Cause it's really kind of ya. Makes me feel special for once!

You're a great friend, Jack. Ya complete me. Make me myself. It don't feel righ' without chu by my side. I suppose it jus' means we got real frien'ship… yeh… jus' frien'ship…"

Charley sighed at looked down at Jack's face. It was grubby, as usual, but it somehow looked cute when he was asleep. Almost like a peaceful baby. Charley wished that Jack could stay that peaceful forever, but he knew it would never be possible, not now his mate is also known as the "Artful Dodger".

Charley glanced over his shoulder, at the closed door. Then he stared at Jack to make sure he really was fast asleep. When he was confident that he was, Charley bent down and brushed Jack's cheek lightly with his lips.

Charley spent the next few moments watching the rise and fall of Dodger's chest and listening to his shallow breathing.

"Charley."

Charley span around. Fagin was standing in the door way looking at him.

"I thought you'd be 'ere, my dear." He said with a smile. "I think it's time ya went out on the job now. All the other's 'ave gone out, don't cha think you must too? Or else all the good pockets will be gone!"

"Yeh, alrigh' Fagin." Said Charley, getting up off the floor and heading to the door.

"Don't worry, Charley," called Fagin as Charley started descending the uneven staircase, "I'm sure tha' you'll get cha mate back t' normal very soon!"

"Yeh," said Charley, "I 'ope so…"


	3. Realising what I had

**Odd Pt 3 – Realising what I had**

The Artful Dodger gripped the banister very tightly (and not just because the stairs looked rather dodgy). He eased himself slowly down one step at a time.

Jack had been feeling much better recently and, after a good few days of being in bed, he had finally decided that he was ready to go back downstairs.

Although he was no longer throwing up or shaking like an earthquake was happening, he was not however, feeling 100%.

But Dodger was completely fed up with the dirty little room in which he had been set apart from the others. He missed company and missed playing games.

He especially missed his best friend, Charley Bates. He had barely seen him over the last few days, let alone talked or laughed with him, like he so desperately wanted to.

He made his life bearable, something he hadn't necessarily linked to Charley before he was no longer there.

Dawkins reached the door and placed his skinny white hand on it. He listened for a moment. He heard voices. Fagin's voice was there, along with a few boys', who, by the sound of things were winding Fagin up over the stolen sausages.

The door swung open as Jack Dawkins walked as normally as he could into the dusty room. He was not disappointed in the reception he received.

"DODGER!" cried a few of the boys as they came rushing up to him.

"Move outta the way!" called Fagin, pushing his way through the crowd to reach Dodger. "Give the lad room t' breathe!"

The boys headed back to the breakfast table, pleased to have one of their most looked up to back among them.

"Ya sure ya feelin' up t' this, my dear?" asked Fagin quietly.

"Yeh, I'm sure." Replied Dodger, "I couldn't spend anotha day in that rottin' dump!"

Dodger smiled at Fagin and went round him to stand, with his hand resting on the back of the nearest chair.

Fagin gazed at the boy's back. He seemed fine and yet, something was wrong with the picture. He scanned the room and immediately worked out the answer.

"Charley! Come 'ere, there's someun ya might wanna see!" he bellowed.

"What is it, Fagin?" said Charley as he slumped into the room. Then his eyes met Dodger's and then widened in surprise.

"Jack! Ya back!"

Jack Dawkins had felt a swooping feeling as soon as he had seen Charley, and his happiness was now further increased by Master Bates running round the table and throwing his arms around his friend. The Dodger hugged his mates just as enthusiastically back.

He felt that whatever uncertainty there had been that he was not quite himself had vanished at the presence of Charley in the room. Dodger felt very much himself again.

Charley suddenly realised that he may have just held the hug a moment too long. He quickly let go of Jack.

"I missed ya, Jack."

"I missed ya too, Charley."

Dodger ignored the small whispers going around the room and the sniggers. He just concentrated of how good it was to have Charley back by his side again. Jack had learnt a very important lesson; you don't realises what you have until it's gone.

Fortunately what the Dodger had was back and so he just settled down for the best breakfast he'd had in a long time, laughing at Charley's latest jokes.


	4. Morethanfriendly

**Odd Pt 4 – more-than-friendly**

The Three Cripples was awfully crowded and yet Fagin couldn't find anyone to talk to. He scanned the scene for a drinking buddy.

A young girl sat in the very far corner, rather cut off from the rest of the pub. She was dressed in a scarlet dress (which looked like it had seen better days) and had bright red hair. Nancy. It was odd for Nancy to be in the corner like this; after all, she was usually the centre of attention. But that didn't trouble the gang leader. In fact it suited him rather well.

He made a bee-line straight for her. Nancy didn't look up until Fagin had sat down in the spare chair opposite her.

"Oh, 'ello, Fagin." She said.

"And hello to you too, my dear!" smiled Fagin.

"I take it ya want somethin'."

"No, not at all! I merely came for company… unless you object?"

"No, sorry, Fagin. I didn't mean t'… neva mind."

"Chu alrigh', Nancy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's nothin'… jus' Bill bein'… difficult…"

Fagin nearly opened his mouth to say something in comfort to her but Nancy obviously didn't feel like discussing it as she very quickly changed the subject.

"'Ow's Dodga, Be'er?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Thank goodness! 'E was up all yes'day an' all, but don't think I'll be lettin' out on the job till t'morrow, jus' t' make sure."

Nancy's deep brown eyes stared into Fagin's.

"There's more to it…" she said, wearily. "Out with it." She added with a small smile at Fagin's hesitance.

"There ain't nothin' more t' tell, Nance! Dodger came downstairs, the boys welcomed 'im, I made sure 'e was alrigh' an' then called Charley t' see 'im. They had an extremely friendly reunion an' then ate breakfast. But mind you, I think that more than one in the 'ouse is finally feelin' be'er again." When Nancy only replied with raised eyebrows, Fagin elaborated. "Charley seemed livelier upon 'is arrival."

Nancy nodded but again, said nothing. Fagin noticed a troubled look on the girl's face. It was almost like what he had said had confirmed some feared theory.

"Pray tell, girl, why does this trouble you?"

"It does not trouble me at all. Only made me wonder…" she trailed off.

"Wonder what?"

"Jus' 'ow friendly was this reunion?"

"I'll admit it was rather sweet. Charley came in, saw Dodger, immediately brightened up and flung 'is arms round 'im. It was nice for the boys t' see a true frien'ship displayed liked that, even if it did earn more sniggers."

Nancy looked into the remains of her gin in her mug. She swirled it around a bit, still looking not quite relaxed.

"Nancy?"

"Ya don't think that Dodger an' Charley are a little too… friendly?"

"What d' ya mean?" Asked Fagin although he could perfectly see what she was on about already.

"Like… like they are a little too keen on each other… in a more-than-friendly way."

Fagin sighed.

"My dear Nancy, don't worry 'bout those boys, they'll be fine. They are only boys after all! They won't know much 'bout the ways o' love, will they. They're at tha' age where they maybe will exper'ment. They will grow outta it, be sure they will!"

"How d' ya know they will?"

Fagin had no answer to that. Nancy rolled her eyes at him and drank the remains of her gin, looking glum.

"Is it a problem?" asked Fagin. Nancy looked up into his wrinkled old face.

"No. 'Course it ain't. Those boys need me. An' I'll be there for 'em right t' the end! Heck, I'd neva leave any o' them. Charley an' Dodger will grow outta it, an' if they don't, then I'd still love 'em."

"I admire your loyalty." Said Fagin.

Nancy ignored that remark and pushed her mug away from her.

"We'll leave 'em to it, yeah? No messin' with 'em, right?" Nancy stood up.

"No, o' course."

She turned to go but then turned back.

"An' please try t' stop those sniggers. It'll be hard enough as it is."

And without another word, Nancy left.


End file.
